


Acceptance

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock muses over the evolution of his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Outside of the academic, Spock had never given much thought to sex until he joined Starfleet. While it wasn’t common for Vulcans his age to take mates, it also wasn’t out of the ordinary. Spock, however, had never had any interest in such things. He’d known that humans were a exceedingly sexual race, but Spock hadn’t expected their sexual expression to be quite so overt. To find himself thrust into a world that was so sexualized was a shock, even to the stoic Vulcan.

Joining the crew of the Enterprise, Spock found himself with friends, men and women that he cared deeply for. There were two in particular that he found himself drawn to: the Captain and Doctor McCoy, so very unalike, yet so compelling.

When pon farr had hit unexpectedly when they were too far away to get help before the situation became dire, it had been those two men that had had helped him through it. Their presence made it, while not enjoyable (Spock couldn’t imagine any Vulcan enjoying that loss of control), bearable in a way where Spock was not ashamed by his actions afterwards.

For some moments during, Spock had feared that this would change their relationship, that they would anticipate this from him after. But after, there had been a closeness, an understanding, but no expectation for more. For that, Spock was grateful. It hadn’t shocked him that the relationship between the other two had grown, but it had when they asked for his blessing. He hadn’t understood at first, not really, not for a very long time in fact, that they saw his position in their relationship as equal, that he indeed was a part of it.

It wasn’t until seven years later, when they were more nervous than Spock, that he realized the type of relationship they’d entered into so stealthily that he hadn’t even been aware. This time, it was Spock’s turn to take care of them and show his acceptance.


End file.
